


Harry Potter-The Adult Years

by 123z



Series: Harry Potter-The Adult Years [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: Hermione and Ron deal with matters of the bedroom
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Harry Potter-The Adult Years [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597987
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Harry Potter-The Adult Years

x 

July, 1998.

Hermione Granger was just like everybody else when it came to remembering her first kiss. It was with Viktor Krum at the Yule Ball.

She could vividly recall the first time she and Ron had made love as well. Not brilliant but then whose first time ever is? 

And Hermione remembered the first time she had experimented with lesbian sex, the occasion was indelibly burned into her memory.

How could she ever forget that night anyway?

Hermione Granger had made love to herself!! 

It was the after the fifth time she and Ron had made love and for the fifth time he had not brought her even close to orgasm.

Hermione knew that most females could not achieve a climax through intercourse alone and that a clitoral orgasm was the proffered way to get off.  
The pretty nineteen year old sat up naked in bed and sighed in frustration.

"I'm sorry, love. I just can't find your clit, and as for the g-spot well. Does it even exist?"

Hermione pouted and shrugged her shoulders.  
She had graciously given Ron a nice ten minute blow job to begin with and she fully expected him to go down on her and reciprocate. 

But, after a poor and sloppy and slobbering attempt at cunnilingus Ron had given up, complaining of an aching jaw.

He had then taken her missionary style as per usual and had grunted and groaned until he was done four minutes later. 

"It's not fair. Girls like sex too, you know. Sex is a two way street."

Ron looked down at his flaccid penis and felt a little guilty.

He had thoroughly enjoyed himself once more, fucking the shit out of his girl, and thought sex was the greatest thing in the world.  
Perhaps he was a mite selfish, he thought. 

"Kleenex?" He asked.

He meekly handed over a box of tissues and his lover snatched one and inserted it into her cum filled pussy with a huff. 

The poor girl was levelheaded, logical and somewhat insecure and was at a loss.  
She padded noiselessly to the bathroom and tended to her toilet.

The new couple had taken residence in one of the teachers private sleeping quarters as they came to terms with the still fresh final battle of the Second Wizarding War. 

The rebuilding of the ruined Castle had begun pretty much immediately and the fortunate survivors were hard at it repairing that which could be repaired.

The sparse stone floored rooms of the apartment were modest and far from cosy but provided some privacy and quiet.

The bed was just a single which made no difference to the two young lovebirds as they discovered that they were fond of hugging and sleeping snuggled up.

As she became lost in thought a clever idea popped into her pretty head.

She bounded back excitedly into the bedroom, tits jiggling wildly, and leapt onto the bed beside an uneasy Ron.

"Everything okay?" 

"Right. Listen to me. I will teach you how to please me. Where to touch me, how hard or soft, and for how long. In no time you'll be an expert in oral sex."

"And how exactly do you propose to do that? I'm all fingers and thumbs down, you know. There."

"I have an idea. Do we still have some of that Polyjuice Potion we got from Mad-Eye Moody?"

Ron recalled the occasion when he and Hermione had infiltrated the Ministry of Magic together with Harry Potter in an attempt to find a Horcrux.  
They had assumed the guise of Ministry workers by using the magic potion to change their appearance.

"Think so. Why, who do you want to imperson...Wait! You surely don't mean!"

"Exactly! I want you to assume the appearance of me! And then we'll make out."

Hermione was aware that the potion could not only transform a persons features but also their sex!

"Bloody Hell!"

x 

The minute Hermione declared that she intended to make out with herself  
Ron could not eat or sleep.  
What would he feel, being female?  
Would he get his dick back? He loved his dick.  
Would he gain pleasure from it all? And would that make him a male lesbian? 

The time came and Ron watched nervously as his girl made up the magical potion with a lock of her hair.  
She mixed the muddy looking drink with a silver spoon and then handed the small glass to her lover.

"Drink up, Ron. All of it mind. I want at least two or three hours with you as me."

Hermione began to strip off and made a gesture with her index finger for him to drain the glass.

"I don't know. What if I change back in the middle of, of...whatever we happen to be in the middle of?"

"Trust me, Ron. Now."

Hermione stood with her hands on her hips, stark naked, and tapped her foot impatiently.

Ron held his nose, threw his head back, and tossed the evil smelling brew down his throat. 

"That...was...disgusting. Ooh! I feel funny."

The flesh of Ron's hands began to bubble and ripple as he held them up to his face.  
The hands slimmed out as did his arms, and then more alarmingly his chest started to jut out as he developed a pert pair of B cup breasts!

"Hermione! I'm scared!" 

"Relax, it's all going to plan."

Ron looked down between his legs and saw his pronounced package vanish and shrink as his wedding tackle transformed into a female vagina!

His hair grew rapidly and changed colour from bright ginger to light brown.  
In just two minutes he had gone from a he to a she, and not only any old female but the spitting image of Hermione Granger! 

"How do you feel, Ron?"

"A little queer, pun intended.

Ron ran his hands through glossy long hair and gulped.  
His voice had changed and he spoke in the honeyed light tones of his lover.

Hermione approached him and dragged his shirt, jeans and underwear off to reveal a naked and very desirable version of herself.

She was the epitome of female allure.  
Flawless skin, rose tipped breasts, long and slender limbs and provocative curves. 

"Hug me."

Ron slowly put his arms around his love and they embraced.  
The feel of soft flesh on soft flesh felt remarkable as they looked into each others eyes and kissed passionately.

"It's like kissing my reflection. How odd. There."

Hermione thrust her right hand between them and slid a finger along the fresh slit that was Hermione/Ron's vagina!! 

"Galloping Gorgons!" 

"There, doesn't that feel nice?"

Hermione ran her middle finger up and down the vertical smile that was her double's pussy from clitoris to anus.

"I...I guess so. It's weird not having an erection. Instead I feel a tingling INSIDE my...you know."

Hermione looked herself up and down and wrinkled her pretty nose as she lingered on her twin tits.

"Hmm, I'm a bit lacking in the breast department when I take a different look, how disappointing."

She cupped and jiggled her opposite's boobs and kneaded the pliant flesh with a frown.

"Well, I think they are cute." 

"Huh! Right, let's start. We may not have too long."

Hermione drew Hermione/Ron to the edge of the bed and they sat snuggled side by side, thigh to thigh.  
They continued to snog, tongues dancing and lips smacking. 

Hermione/Ron opened his/her legs and trembled as the air met the neatly trimmed vulva.  
The original, so to speak, used her fingertips to caress the radiant skin of her double as they French kissed without pause.

Tracing long lines she followed the contours of the small mound of stomach, over both hips, and up to the breasts.  
There she thumbed the erect nipples that jutted out like two ripe berries.

Hermione/Ron sighed and closed his eyes.  
Was this what she felt when aroused?  
It was certainly pleasant. 

He moved his left hand to grasp his erection that no longer existed!  
He felt like one of those persons who had lost an arm or leg but still felt the missing limb. 

When they separated they gazed into identical sets of twinkling eyes.

"Wow! It's strange. Normally all my blood goes to my cock, but I'm feeling good in my loins, my nipples, asshole, stomach and toes."

"NOW, you're getting the message. Finally. I particularly have sensitive ears and neck."

Hermione placed her hand on his/her head and pushed.  
With her lover on her back she fell atop her and began to nibble Hermione/Ron's neck and ears.

She thrust her tongue in the left ear as deep as possible and swirled it around.  
As she probed one and then the other ear she widened Ron's legs with hers and gyrated her lower body on his loins. 

Ron wrapped his legs around her calves and pushed up from the skinny bed.  
He was hungry for physical contact as he became more and more aroused.

Hermione had moved from his neck to his pert tits and she was flicking and biting the hard nipples with tiny growls of ardour.

He experienced a wetness inside his puffy love nest and spread his legs wider.  
As Hermione rocked her hips to and fro he felt the heat from her nether regions on his and he began to moan softly. 

"Oh, Hermione!"

She took each nipple between her teeth in turn and bit gently before darting all around the pinkish areolas.

Ron kept on bucking his hips as his moans grew louder and his love juices flowed freely.

"Please, please, touch me there."

"In time, Ron. This is not your usual wham bam, thank you ma'am session. Patience."

"Oh, lord!"

Hermione leaned back and then rolled off of her duplicate form and scooted down to the feet. 

"Ever kissed a woman's feet before?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, course not." 

"Well you should. Watch and learn."

Hermione thought that her dainty feet was one of her best attributes.  
She lifted up the right foot of the mesmerised Ron and began to trace out the small toes and curved instep with her fingertips.

With loving tenderness she separated each toe in turn and blew cool air on them.  
She did the same to the left foot and Ron threw his head back into the pillow.

"How amazing is that?"

With legs bent at the knees he felt his right foot raised up as Hermione proceeded to kiss it from the toes up to the ankle, carefully blowing air out all the way.

She then turned to the left and massaged the entire foot with her slim hands.  
Then she bent low and nibbled the sensitive flesh of the instep before shifting to the harder heel.

Hermione/Ron gasped as each toe was sucked lovingly and slowly with the original little minx lapping with her darting tongue.

"I had no idea. I'm so wet!" Declared Ron as he shifted on the sheets in total abandon.

Hermione carried on regardless and took the big right toe into her mouth and sucked it in with pursed lips.  
She hummed happily before letting it go with a lewd sounding pop.

"Heavens!"

She took the other foot and the big left toe vanished inside her hot mouth.  
She sucked on it with relish and saliva ran out of her mouth and down the upturned sole. 

Hermione grinned to herself as she ran her hands up the slender calves to the prize with occasional brushes of both inner thighs.  
She gripped the upper thighs in both hands and widened them further.

She came face to face with her own wet and rather succulent muff and her eyes widened.

"My own pussy! How quaint!"

"For pity's sake lick it, Hermione! I'm desperate!"

"Hope you're getting all this, Ron. There may be a written later on." 

Ron felt a different inner warmth than usual as Hermione wet the tip of her middle digit and outlined the swollen nether lips of the offered quim.  
Her finger played with the sparse curls of neat pubes as she studied her own face at the same time.

As the new Ron opened his mouth in a silent scream she was amused at her reaction when her pussy was paid attention.

Hermione/Ron tensed his/her thigh muscles as Hermione inserted the teasing finger past the slightly open and moist slit.

The foxy brunette shifted on her front as she lowered her face to take a closer look at his, or rather her very own inner folds as she jiggled inside.  
She was interested in noting the darker skin between her inner and outer labia. 

A broad smile lit up her face as she watched the small flow of pussy juice trickle out and slowly run down the upturned ass crack.

Ron mewed through gritted teeth and bounced his bottom lightly up and down in an effort to make his girl probe deeper.

Hermione realised that this was indeed the first time she had pleasured another woman, albeit herself!  
And she was thoroughly enjoying herself.  
Another mental note for another time. 

She flattened her left hand and smothered Ron's mound and pressed hard and held still for a few moments. 

"Now I'm going to expose my, your clitoris."

"O, o, kay," whispered Ron as his heart beat like a hammer.

Licking and flicking with her dextrous tongue Hermione soon had him moaning and beating his fists on the bed as she speared his slot.

After a few exploratory jabs she lapped away like a puppy at the soft and wet flesh and a chill went up Ron's spine.

As she was extremely responsive whenever her perineum was played with Hermione homed in and swiped at the tiny area between her anus and vulva. 

Then Hermione moved her hands under Ron's cute bottom and raised his pussy up to her face where she made contact with the pink nest of that elusive bud.

She moved the point of her tongue to the exact spot where the clit was still hooded and teased and teased.

Ron had an uncontrollable knee jerk as the erect little button emerged at last.  
Hermione dribbled spit down her chin as she made clockwise circles around the clit until it protruded enticingly.

Now she held the clit between her lips and sucked and sucked so much that Ron thought she might actually suck it out of his body!

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Ron screamed and writhed under the persistent oral assault and he began to convulse and shake from an almighty clitoral orgasm!

"MMMMNMAAAH! I...bmmm, gagh."

Ron made inarticulate noises as he laid on his/her back and perspired freely.  
Hermione crossed her arms on his belly and grinned up at him. 

"Now, do you think you can do that for me?"

"Don't know," he uttered as he panted hard.

As the sublime spasms in his body began to ease he raised his head.

"You're so bloody good at it." 

"i know what we can do. We'll use my vibrator."

Hermione leapt up gleefully and rummaged around in her bag.

"You have a vibrator? Since when?"

"Never mind that now. Look, here it is."

Ron looked wide eyed at the four inch lavender sex toy that she held up in her hand.

"Like it? It's a bullet pleasure vib with three speeds, seven different patterns of vibrations and a tapered end for precision stimulation."

She threw the object at Ron who fumbled the catch and scampered up onto the bed.  
With her legs out wide he gazed at the familiar sight of her parted pink portals and gulped.

He looked at the controls and turned it on.  
It made a low pitch hum and shook in the palm of his hand. 

"It tickles," he said chuckling.

"Wait until you put it inside your pussy." She said with a knowing wink.

Ron crawled over the bed and pushed the end into her entrance and moved it in and out.  
He looked into her eyes for approval and noted her lids gradually close.

He watched in fascination as he inserted the entire thing into her bubbling quim and was astounded at how easily it slid in and out.

"Faster, Ron." 

Hermione looked at her own face with the dreamy eyes and groomed brows and tilted her head.

Ron did his best as he pumped her over and over until his wrist ached.

"I guess I'm not too good at this."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake. Go and fetch my wand." 

Hermione/Ron padded naked over to the nighstand and brought over the ten inch vine wood wand with the dragon heartstring core.

Hermione took with a look of despair at her other half and raised the wand. 

Sitting up she pointed at the idle vibrator and made the incantation.

"LOCOMOTOR!"

The sex toy jiggled a few times and then jumped up and aimed itself at her gaping pussy!  
Hermione wiggled her wrist and the toy hummed into and inserted itself inside the frustrated female wizard. 

With a deft move she slid a pillow under her sweet buns and dug her toes into the mattress.  
Her wrist rotated and snapped back and forth as she made the vibrator twist and turn and spin in her dripping pussy at the same time it glided in and out.

"Now we're cooking!"

Ron put his hand between his legs and cupped his still sodden Mons as he watched Hermione fuck herself with the sex toy.  
She humped up and down on the pillow and moaned loudly as the magical vibrator moved all by itself, relentlessly and steadily in and out.  
She must have used this often, thought Ron as she alternated pressure on the top of her inner walls and the bottom.

As her wand hand became a blur so the vibrator shunted to and fro faster than the Hogwarts Express!  
Her free hand was not idle and she teased her berry like nipples to her hearts content.

The constant humming of the toy strangely muted as it vanished inside her only to buzz audibly as it reemerged.

"So close, so close," muttered the blushing brunette as Ron frigged his own muff.

Then he actually jumped as Hermione finally came and the vibrator left her pussy.  
His mouth gaped as he watched she spat out a three inch stream of cum that made a little puddle beneath her.

Hermione Granger was a squirter! 

Ron looked at how wet her inner thighs and mound were and he remained slack jawed.  
When Hermione recovered she opened her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows.

She looked at Ron who had suddenly changed back to his usual self, his stiff cock in his fist.

"Amazing. I really had no idea how much pleasure you get from your body. And all I need is to get hard and cum."

"Well, I hope it was all worth it. I shall expect a lot more effort from you in the future."

As they spoke her eyes focused on his erection and she licked her lips. 

"Come on then, we just have time for a quickie."

Ron dropped on top of her and slipped her legs over his shoulders.  
He thrust up inside her and in a jiffy was giving her a rigorous seeing to.

END


End file.
